


Let's Get You into Bed

by JUST_NO_ONE



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: Spencer and a tired Reader get home after a long case.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Let's Get You into Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Would you be able to write a Spencer Reid x sleep deprived!reader who, once Spencer finally gets them in bed, stares at him and asks how he's even real cause he so pretty and pokes him in the face??

You and Spencer arrived home on Friday after a long case, all you wanted to go to bed. Oh, and how was Spencer doing? Well, he was his usual “drink five cups of coffee a day with way too much sugar” self, despite being a criminal profiler and in a relationship for almost a year, you still couldn’t figure out why he did that. 

“Come on, let's get you into bed, Y/N.” You heard Spencer say as he tried to get you up off from the couch. 

“I don’t wanna get up,” You groaned. “just leave me here.” 

“No, Y/N I’m not going to leave you here, you’ll wake up with a crick in your neck if you do. I’ll carry you in there if I have to.” He spoke. 

“Please?” You asked with a pout. 

Next thing you, you were being lifted off the couch and deposited safely into Spencer’s arms. He then carried you to the bedroom and safely deposited you onto the queen-sized bed. 

“You want me to help you get into your pajamas?” He asked. 

“Sure.” You answered, already half asleep. 

You heard him as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed some before returning to help. You decided to be nice and help speed the process along, thinking that the faster you get this done, the faster you could go to sleep. 

Spencer leaves to go to the bathroom after he’s done helping you, coming out a few minutes later wearing his pajamas and glasses. You loved it when he wore glasses, he looked so adorable. He climbs into bed next to you and grabs a book on the nightstand, a collection of essays by Ralph Waldo Emerson. 

You stare at him for a minute, he's too focused on what he's reading to notice it, or at least that’s what you thought. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He asks as he closes his book and puts it on the nightstand. 

“How are you even real?” You ask, earning both a look of confusion and a laugh out of him. 

“What?” 

“You’re just so nice, caring, and hot.” You reach up and tap his nose, earning another laugh. 

“So are you.” He then proceeds to tap your nose. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” You say before laying your head on his chest. “Night.” 

“Good night.” He says before kissing the top of your head and wrapping his arms around you. 

Soon you fell asleep, safely in the arms of the man you loved. 


End file.
